Loveless Sex
by RedMoonBoa
Summary: Hinata dissappeared for one year and a half now. Naruto who is in love with her had given up hope to search for her... especially when he knows Hinata and Sasuke is getting marry? What is going on here? He's the main character here so isn't Naruto getting marry to the female lead character, Hinata? failed summary but do give it a go. ty 3


Hey guys, this is a LONG ONE shot and it can be distrubing for some so yeah. I'm suppose to update my other story (Our Journey) but i couldnt because my hard disk died out and it contains LOTs of chaps and now its gone so that story will be deleted and will be uploaded once i have recreate the data i lost or i will leave it there ... who knows? Anyway, i hope u guys like it!

* * *

><p>Blazing sun that easily pierced through the transparent glass of the homely comforting open aired café; the brown abode was enveloped with chatters, glasses or cups bustling from the shakiness of the new waitresses and the aroma of bitter coffee whiffed the surrounding as well as the coffee machines whirring and by the window sat a blonde handsome tanned man whom was admired by the waitresses there and a pink haired woman whom was glared by most of the waitresses that were surrounded with evil aura. Yep, this is the city life. Noisy and busy in just one secluded area. Though the greeneries did liven up the whole up.<p>

I picked up the white ceramic cup and sniffed the black coffee as I glanced through the window looking over at the construction site. That construction site used to be my home along with Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. The apartments are now another memory that will be held precious by all of us. Sakura and I are still as close as ever. I glanced at her as she sipped her coffee.

"It had been three years, huh?" she started. "Since we all move out." She looked up from her coffee and gazed at my expression as if she was expecting something. I looked away towards the construction site, obviously avoiding her gaze. She sighed. "And exactly one year and a half since Hinata's disappearance."

The tears clumped her eyes. She tried to hold it in by biting her lower lips. Eventually, it was futile as she wept her salty tears using the pink fabric located on the wrist. Not that I can't blame her for crying. She was her best friend or is her best friend even though the love of her life was more into Hinata and not her.

"How can you not worry? Naruto." She sobbed out loudly. Everyone in the homely abode were now staring at me and gradually ignoring the whole situation that lies in front of them when I menacingly glared back at them. "Who was the one that said he loves Hinata the most? That he will never give up on her!" she said loudly and vivaciously as if she was yelling it out. "Why are you acting as if you already gave up on her, you were frantically looking for her for the first half year and then you suddenly said you quit? What were you thinking?" She continued.

It was late afternoon and I have to hear her complaining about my attitude towards Hinata's disappearance. I simply ignored her ranting. I didn't want to hear anything about the girl I love to the end of the world. I could never have her. Not with the way she kept ranting about Sasuke.

I glanced at Sakura. She was still talking about my attitude towards Hinata's disappearance.

"You know what happened. Beside, be honest, Sakura. I know you don't want Hinata to be found." I said quietly yet firmly. She stopped. She glanced down. She couldn't say another word. Deep down in her, she knew that a small part of her didn't want Hinata to be found. That sentence completely shuts her down. She walked away and out through the ringing exit or entrance.

I stood up and walked out.

This bustling city was everything to me and its upbeat life was what I always liked about the city. Hinata loves the city as well but she also loves the countryside; saying that its quietness and peacefulness seem very harmonious and makes her forget about the daily stresses in her life or rather how the love of her life seems to irritate the life out of her. I walked toward to the train station, gently shifting between the businessmen, families and students as I came across Hinata's disappearance photo on a cold pole. I stared at the photo. She was smiling brightly in that photo that I took. Her bangs gently laid straight on her forehead as her long midnight hair seems to be blown along with the winds. Her light lavender eyes that shines whenever she smiles as her cute cheek dimples simply highlight her eyes. Yep. Hinata is beautiful. She will always be beautiful. My eyes soften as I became nostalgic towards our shared memory on the day of the photo taken. Unknowingly, my rugged right hand was rubbing against her supposedly soft cheeks as if I was caring for her but when in contact against the poster again, I came into reality. I clenched my hand into a tight fist. I leaned against the poster with my head down to the pole with my hand laid against on the poster. I tore it down.

"Why can't you be mine?"

I love her.

I stood by the extended old green platform of platform 10. Again. The mixture of clicking, stomping, pitter patter footsteps racket along with the nasally chatters, business talks, laughter, loud giggling, soft whispering and mixture of strong colognes, sweet perfumes and the smell of sweats of the waiting passengers seems to be out of tune to me. All I could see was black and white. Nothing is colorful anymore in my sight. I stared at the nothingness.

The train skated against the railway loudly into the station overshadowing awaiting passengers on platform 10. The announcer's voice was drowned amongst the racket caused by the train. As it settled, the crowd rushed in as soon as the passengers inside the train left leaving the platform with scurrying people rushing towards the exit of the station. Uncaringly the automated train's doors slammed towards each other leaving the rushing outside new passengers frustrated. Then it sets off to the destined countryside.

I leaned against the steel near the window.

I stared at the scenery that ranges from buildings to greenery. My mind zoned out to the past. How I moved to the countryside. How Sasuke and me have a friendship fall out. How I gotten close to Sakura. How everything started.

We are now 23 years old. It was all rather simple really.

The four of us are best friends. We all lived at the apartment building located in the city as neighbors and away from our family as we wanted to be independent. Sasuke and I happened to like Hinata during our early university period. When the both of us confronted each other regarding who we like which is Hinata, we ended up more sportsmanlike to fight in equal standing instead of fighting against each other for her and asking the other to leave her alone. We both know how Hinata is like when there's a conflict in the group. She would despise us. I chuckled silently at that thought. Always the meditator in the group. Then Sakura found out that I knew who Sasuke like and blackmailed me for 7 ramen bowls at Ichiraku and when she found out, she was so crestfallen and confessed that she's in love with Sasuke which led me to confess to her that I like Hinata as well. Henceforth, Sakura and I gotten closer as she jokingly tries to convince me to tell her all the things that Sasuke like so she can snatch Sasuke away.

Then we received notifications regarding the demolishment of the apartments. That's when everything started.

Knowing the slim chance of meeting Hinata again, Sasuke and I decided to confess to Hinata before moving out and that's where the both of us decided to use rock, paper and scissor to see who get to confess first. Naturally, Sasuke got to confess first and he picked the date he was going to confess on and which naturally led me wanting to confess the next day. I told Sakura about it and she was worried about what was going to happen especially since Hinata and her never have that kind of conversation.

On the night of Sasuke's confession, I didn't received any news from Sasuke – at that moment, I thought I have a chance to win Hinata's affection and most importantly her smile because if she had returned Sasuke's feeling, Sasuke will definitely gloat about it to me. However, the next morning, Sasuke told me face to face that Hinata likes him.

Ah.

That's when my world became black and white. Everything became dull. Knowing the result of Sasuke's confession, I didn't confessed and told Sakura about it. That's when the both of us fell in despair and angst. Crying endlessly in Sakura's room that night. We got closer mentally and tried to verbally cheer each other up by calling us the heartbroken club. Realizing that there will be awkward moments between us, Sakura and I drifted away from the two of them. That was when Sasuke and I had our fall out. I moved out from the city to the countryside in an attempt to forget about Hinata. I avoided meeting the two of them till I practically never see them after the move out. We were only 20 years old then.

A mechanical announcer's voice clearly announces that the train is arriving to the last stop of the ride. It brought me back to the present. When the train arrives, the rest of the passenger and I steps out. I glance onwards to my house that is pretty far away from the station.

I looked back to the past again when it was discovered that Hinata is missing. Ironically, Sasuke was the one who sought me out the first month Hinata was missing. I was the first one he told. Sasuke told me that the reason why Hinata ran away was that they had a disagreement about their wedding date. Unable to forget about her, I frantically looked for her everywhere. Every single day. Praying that she be safe. Praying that she's out of harm. Praying she's not in trouble. Also, secretly praying that she come to me instead of Sasuke. Then after half a year of searching, Sasuke decided to privately pay some policemen to look into the case. The policemen looked into people houses who were close to Hinata as she would seek refuges at her friends' house. This excludes mine and Sakura's houses; since Sasuke been into my house when he came for my help and Sakura being Sakura refuses to show. Probably because it contains Sasuke custom-made plastered face on any merchandise anyone could think of.

I unlocked the brass on the wooden door.

My home is my sanctuary from everything especially regarding Sasuke's private policemen search parties. I walk deep inside the house unlocking another door. The house is always silent. There was nothing to come back to except for –

I paused my thoughts as I unlocked yet another door.

The clanking sound from the shackles resonates the dark room. Fabrics shifting about at one corner of the dark empty room until the blonde man turned on the light. The young man who flicked on the light began walking toward the fabric shifting corner and over there, he overshadows the cowered position sitting woman.

"I'm back. Hinata-Chan." I greeted to the confined pale-face woman in front of me.

I only come back for her.

The petite fair woman swung her head gently toward the source of the husky yet deep voice and when her lavender orbs laid upon the young tanned blonde hair man, she just stared at him with no expression at all as if she was looking inside of him. Deep inside of him. But. He was doing the same, looking into her huge lavender eyes hoping for a response from her - a loving response. He could never understand her anyway. She was confined or kidnapped by her best-friend whom she trusted the most. Yet, in her poker eyes there wasn't any fear at all as if she is still freely moving around at the outside world.

No fear. No questions. Nothing at all in her eyes.

"Welcome back, Naruto-Kun." She said quietly. Hiding her gaze away.

We never exchanged anything between us especially after I captured her. All we ever exchanged were greetings and telling her when I'm meeting Sakura but that's about it. No more. I could never understand her. I just wanted to delay their wedding as much as possible just in the hope that she would come to love me. Not Sasuke. But me.

I'm a fool in love. A real stupid yet hopeful fool.

"I saw Sakura again." I said to her. She never replies especially when I talked about Sakura.

I took her arm and allowed her to stand up while I unlocked a part of the shackle of the feet that was bounded to the banister so she could freely move about for a while with only small steps as I tighten another shackles between her legs limiting her movement.

"Come on, I'm bringing you to the shower." Once we reached the bathroom, I stripped her from her woolly dark blue cardigan whilst slowly stroking her upper arm skin with my rugged calluses finger tips. Then slowly, I took off her dirty peach color dress and then there it was. Her sexy dark purple lacy lingerie that I had force upon her. Ah. I'm losing control. I feel the blood rushing. To my face. To my heart. To my shaft. Her face looked embarrassed with a tiny hint of fear. I took off the shackles away from her with my back against the door to avoid her escape.

She look so beautiful. So sexy. I want her again. I took each piece of lingerie slowly and softly massaging against her. I know I shouldn't. But I can't control it anymore. I want her. I want to be in her. I want her to moan out my name. Telling me to do her harder.

Her ample bouncy breast that's simply begging me to suck them and bite them with the warmest tender care. Her tiny waist that's begging me to hold it. Her beautiful nape begging me to give her thousands of butterfly kisses her. Her well-defined collar bone. Her diamond shape vagina that is literally blowing my mind off. Her full butt cheeks calling me to smack it. Ah. I want to do it. I stare at her overshadowed face. I can't anymore. I turn the water tap on, adjusting the water to lukewarm; the distraction wasn't working and I'm slowly losing my willpower to control everything. The main reason why I rarely bathe her.

"Naruto-kun." She said with her lavender eyes staring at me as she bend her head to the side making herself even more erotically desired.

That was it.

I immediately devoured her. The rough patches of water hitting against my back as I do her in that cramped up tiled blue bathroom. The sound of the water that futilely fighting against her moans no matter how hard she tries to closes her mouth. Her moans still wins. Even though she never calls my name.

Every bit of my touch contain my anger, sadness and my love. Every fiber of my being is responding to her. Every kiss I left on her body was to mark her as my woman.

I lick her erected nipples viciously; sucking and biting while I massaged the other one that earns me her high-pitch moans and red scratches from her tiny hand each time she tighten her fingers against my wide back.

I trail my kisses downward and focus my attention on her slight hairy vagina that throbs each time I kisses it and slowly insert my finger in her while using my thumb to massage her clitoris, oh god. I don't know if it was the water or her, she is so wet down there that I just want push my shaft in. Each push from my fingers leads her to pull her waist up as an attempt to tighten her walls as she moans and groans at my mercy.

Then when I look up wanting to kiss her on the lips.

Reality hits.

What am I doing? Shit. I lost myself. Fuck. This is Hinata. She's gonna hate me. Oh fuck. Fuck.

I rush out from the wet shower and slams the bathroom's door behind me. Fuck. She's never gonna forgive me. I looked down on the wet wooden floor tile as my denim jean soak the floor. Oh gawd. I slide down against the door and curl myself up in attempt to hide myself.

It's over.

She will never forgive me.

I thought back when she first disappear.

_She came to me after half a year after Sasuke came. She came to me asking me to hide her for a while. Said she wanted to escape Sasuke. Again. She talked about Sasuke. Not once have she stop talking about him. I broke. My mind went blank. The next thing I knew, I tied her up. _

She will never forgive me. Might as well just confine her here. That was my initial thought. Now, I've been doing this far too long. She will never love me.

Sniff Sniff.

She's crying behind the door even though the shower were still running.

_I'm sorry, Hinata_.

She came out with a wrapped towel that envelopes her curvaceous pale smooth skin. Her rosy cheeks from the heat gave her a sense that she's still living. Her light lavender eyes that's red from the crying.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Forgive me.

I cried. I sobbed out loud.

"Why can't you love me, Hinata?" I cried out my hidden 3-years feeling. "Does it have to be Sasuke?" I yelled out as I hit the ground causing a loud thud. She jumped.

"e-eh?" She stammered.

"All you talk about is Sasuke and Sasuke! No one else! Who about me? Can't you see me at all?!" I shouted as the salty water drips from the face non-stop. "I kept you in here for about 1 year now and not once have you look at me straight to the eyes."

She froze.

I cupped her gentle oval face and looked at her eyes that's full of tears.

"I love you, Hinata Hyuuga!" I said as softly as possible even though my eyes were full of tears. My hands were shaking. I know she will reject me. I know it. But hearing it would be painful.

Boom Boom!

Someone was knocking on the front door loud.

"Naruto! I know Hinata is in there." Sasuke yelled out with anger.

My secret is out.

"Go." I whispered out softly. Every piece of me were yelling out don't go but I chose to say go. I am an idiot like Sasuke said.

She looked at me. Staring hard. She mouthing her mouth – I'm sorry.

It was a whisper from her. But I still can hear the main word. _Sorry. _

I kneeled down and cried the hardest in my life as she ran towards the door.

She is my everything.

When she opened the door, it revealed Sasuke and the rest of the policemen as Sasuke smile widely.

She speaks out.

"I'm sorry, would you guys kindly not bother my boyfriend and I having our long awaited sexual interaction and Sasuke, I will deal with you later after an eventful activity with my new idiot boyfriend that took ages to confess to me." She said with a smile that seems sweet yet threatening.

The policemen and Sasuke were stunned.

I whipped my head towards her direction. Did she just said her new boyfriend?

She slammed the door. I stared at her with my mouth wide open. Hoping for a reaction.

"When Sasuke confessed to me, I told him that I love someone else. He told me that the guy I love have gotten closer with another girl and it was true…he was close to another girl." She stopped. "They started hanging out more and cried together at her room…I thought they were courting. Then he captured me and kept me for one year. Wanting to have sex with me for three times yet never go through with it. I thought maybe it was because I'm not her… I'm not Sakura… so I felt cold whenever he touch me. I didn't know how to react but now… I'm done hiding my feelings to the guy I love…"

I stared at her wide eyes.

"it's you." She said as the salty tear dripped from her eyes to her shy yet happy smile.

I rushed towards her and hugged her with all my might; pulling her up and squeezing her tightly again. We were laughing out loud. Happiness, sadness, anger, embarrassment and everything else were shown through our face.

She loves me.

Our laughter filled the air; brightening the dull and gloomy room and she was on my arms as her legs were lifted up by my left hand. She is with me.

"Say it, please." I looked at her.

"I love you." She whispered out with determination and silent warm blush donning her supposed luscious cheeks while gazing into my deep azure eyes.

"again." I'm craving that sweet lullaby that I was supposed to hear if I confessed.

"I love you."

"again… please."

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you very much Naruto-kun!"

That hits it. I devoured her plump juicy pale rosy lips. Begging for entrance to her mouth. Rubbing against her skin. Groping her breast. Everything seems so surreal yet so real. Every touch carries a warm in it. Every taste carries her certain taste. Every smells carries her vanilla scented shampoo I bought for her. Every sight simply blazing my previous wet dreams of her. Every sound she made was that sweet lllaby to me telling me, it's real. And those scratches. DAMN. Hot stuff.

"I want you." I pulled apart from the kiss. "I really want you, Hinata." Face to face to her and waiting for her response.

She blinks. Then her smile came out. She said in a flirtatious voice, "Then, take me."

I chuckled at her response as I bridal carried her off to the bedroom.

She whispered near my right ear, blowing warm air to it and tickling every bit of it. "I been waiting for our turn to have sex. I just never wanted those loveless sex you offered before." She giggled.

Yup. Definitely will never let her go. She loves me and I love her. We couldn't do it because we thought it was just a loveless sex.

We are meant forever.

* * *

><p>So how was it? please do review! :D THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!<p> 


End file.
